You'll be in my heart
by Joker 990
Summary: Kurt is still in McKinley, Azimo, Karkofsky and all the football team start bothering the countertenor,  Blaine resives a call, "I'm coming"


"Hey, fagot!" he heard Azimo said, he kept walking, trying to ignore the insult "look guys, he's just to girly to stand up to us!" the whole group started laughing, Kurt's hands clung to his backpack, his knuckles turning white. He could listen to them following him.

"Come here sissy boy" he recognize Karofsky's voice "you can't defend yourself if your queer boyfriend isn't here?" the entire football team was now surrounding Kurt.

The boy was terrified, but he tried not to show it. They were in the parking lot and there was no one close to them, the singer took a deep breath and he attempt walking towards his car.

"Were do you think you're going freak?" Azimo push him into the circle "we told you to stop showing your weirdness" he look up and down Kurt's outfit, he was wearing one of his favorites knee-length coats, a cream colored one, four brown buttons in one side, a turtle neck shirt just a bit darker, white pants and perfectly shined brown shoes.

"As you seem not to understand the message Karofsky said, cracking his knuckles "we'll make the memo clearer"

"Wha…what are you…Stop it!" Kurt said, forgetting to hide his fear, Karofsky had just push him, another guy shove him again, so his body was being pushed by all the guys in the circle "Stop it!"

"C'mon princess, don't you like our game?" Azimo said, and then he laughed "this will make you stop your freakiness" Kurt felt to the floor, the next thing he felt was a kick in the stomach that took his breath away.

"Hey, Azimo, we said we'll just shove the kiddo" some other football team player said I won't hurt the boy"

"Don't be a coward Tony"

"Sorry man, but I won't participate"

"Me neither, it's not funny anymore" another player said, at the end only Azimo, Karofsky and a ginger boy stay in the parking lot.

"This will be funny" Azimo said, Kurt tried to escape but the other three stop them

"Please… Dave, you don't need to do this, please, stop" Kurt's voice sound completely terrified, his eyes were watery and the knees of his pants were scrapped "this won't change anything"

"Don't talk to him like that queer!" the ginger said and then his fist hit Kurt's cheek, making him fall to the pavement, so he scrapped his palms, his eyes were full of tears "lets thought him a lesson, we don't like fags in this school"

Kurt felt scared, very scared, three guys were about to beat him, he was completely alone, in the grey pavement of a parking lot, but what hurt him the most was that they were going to hit him just because he was gay. Just for being who he was.

He could hear the insults; they hurt even in a worst way than the kicks or the punches. Why couldn't they just stop? Why the hate? It was just so unfair, he felt so…dirty. Maybe he was wrong, maybe he deserved the pain that the football players were making him suffer, maybe, just maybe…

"_Courage!" _he listen Blaine's voice in his head, above the laughter of the football players, above his own moans and sobs, and he tried hard to stop the tears from falling.

"STOP!" he shouted "just, stop!"

"Have had enough you princess?" Kurt didn't answer, he felt so tired, his body hurt, and he could smell his own blood "Let's go guys, the queer has got enough" he heard them going away, and he broke again, the tears fall from his eyes, the sobs escape from his lips.

He needed help, but he was just too weak, so he crawl to get his back pack, he search for his cell phone, then he dial the numbers.

"_Hi, Kurt! What's up?" _Blaine's voice was so comforting _"Kurt? Are you there?" _Blaine sounded a little nervous "_Kurt? Answer me please"_

"Blaine" his voice was barely a whisper "I…I need you"

"_Tell me where you are"_ Kurt heard how Blaine took his keys and coat, then a door closing

"McKinley…parking lot"

"_I'm coming, keep talking to me" _but Kurt felt tired and weak _"what happen?" _

"Karofsky, Azimo and a ginger boy…" Kurt whispered, then he started coughing "Blaine… why?"

"_Kurt, listen to me, they're just ignorant, don't let them get you" _the tears started to fall from Kurt's eyes _"I know how you feel; I felt the same way so many times"_

"Blaine…help me, please" his voice broke so Blaine knew he was crying, and that broke his heart. Kurt didn't deserved this, he knew how he felt, he knew how horrible was to listen the nasty names, the shoves and punches, the hate.

"_I'm coming Kurt" _he whispered "_I…I'll help you"_ he sight, hearing the sobs in the other line "_Kurt, hold on please"_ in that moment the black haired singer realized he was also crying, hot tears went down his cheeks, he didn't sob, he couldn't let Kurt know he was breaking, he needed to e strong, for both, he wiped away the tears and park. He started running. "I'm coming Kurt, I'm coming"

He hung up and run into the parking lot, Kurt was there in the pavement, crying, with his arms around his knees, the other boy ran even faster in his direction.

"Kurt! I'm here" he crouched at his side, those beautiful eyes full of tears look in his direction and he hugged Blaine like if he was a life saver, the black haired boy hold him tight "I'm right here" he took a deep breath, trying hard not to cry, he needed to comfort Kurt, he needed to be the one that Kurt would lean on, he needed to…

_Come stop your crying__  
><em>_it will be all right__  
><em>_just take my hand hold it tight_

He started to sing, softly, making circles with his hand in Kurt's back, with the other hand he took Kurt's and he squeezed softly.

_I will protect you__  
><em>_from all around you__  
><em>_I will be here__  
><em>_don't you cry_

The brown haired boy look up to Blaine, the boy whipped away the tears softly, as if he thought the boy would break.

_For one so small, __  
><em>_you seem so strong__  
><em>_my arms will hold you, __  
><em>_keep you safe and warm_

Blaine continued singing, hugging Kurt, passing his fingers through the boy's hair. Kurt sighed, trying to control the sobs that escaped from his lips.

_This bond between us__  
><em>_can't be broken__  
><em>_I will be here__  
><em>_don't you cry_

Blaine's voice was comforting, it made him feel safe, after the beat down he had just received and he felt like everything was going to be okay, just because Blaine was there.

'_Cause you'll be in my heart__  
><em>_Yes, you'll be in my heart__  
><em>_from this day on__  
><em>_Now and forever more_

Blaine smiled towards Kurt putting his hand in the other boy's chest, right over his heart, another tear fall from the countertenor's eyes.

_You'll be in my heart__  
><em>_No matter what they say__  
><em>_you'll be here in my heart, always_

Blaine's eyes where watery too. He felt Kurt's pain, he knew and he wanted him to know that he'll always be there for him, no matter what the McKinley bullies said or think.

_Why can't they understand__  
><em>_the way we feel?_

Kurt sang, in a very low voice.

_They just don't trust__  
><em>_what they can't explain_

Blaine answered, singing too.

_I know we're different but, __  
><em>_deep inside us__  
><em>_we're not that different at all_

Kurt sang, resting his head in Blaine's shoulder, he sighted.

_And you'll be in my heart__  
><em>_Yes; you'll be in my heart__  
><em>_from this day on__  
><em>_Now and forever more_

Blaine smiled as these words were sung by the boy in his arms. He couldn't stop a tear from falling down his cheek.

_Don't listen to them__  
><em>_'Cause what do they know_

Blaine sang, looking into Kurt's eyes.

'_Cause what do they know_

Kurt made a perfect harmony with the Dalton student.

_We need each other, __  
><em>_to have, to hold_

Both of them moved so their faces and bodies were in front of each other both had little smiles.

_They'll see in time_

Both sang at the time, their voices combining beautifully _  
><em>

_I know_

Blaine's voice went a bit louder.

_When destiny calls you__  
><em>_you must be strong_

Blaine sang, resting his hand in countertenor's face.

_Gotta be strong_

The McKinley student harmonized.

_I may not be with you__  
><em>_but you've got to hold on_

Because both knew that Blaine couldn't protect him while he was in the school, they were too far away for that.

_They'll see in time_

Both sing, holding hands.

_I know_

It was Kurt's turn to sing higher.

_We'll show them together__  
><em>_'Cause you'll be in my heart__  
><em>_Believe me, you'll be in my heart__  
><em>_from this day on, __  
><em>_Now and forever more_

Both voices combined, they were looking right into the eyes, getting near to each other, Blaine let the tears fall down at the sight of Kurt's wounds, it was just to unfair, but he'll make sure that would never, ever happen again.

_Oh, you'll be in my heart_

Blaine sang, stroking the blue-green eyed boy's cheek.

_You'll be here in my heart_

Kurt hit a high note, showing how talented he was, putting all his passion in the song.

_No matter what they say_

Blaine sang, smiling at Kurt.

_I'll be with you_

Kurt return the smile to the other boy.

_You'll be in my heart, __  
><em>_(I'll be there)_

Blaine, put his hands in the sides of Kurt's face, they were near each other, their noses almost touching

_Always, always__  
><em>_I'll be with you,__  
><em>_I'll be there for you always, __  
><em>_always and always,_

The song was just about to end, their voices were now soft, almost a whisper, like if they were telling a secret to each other, and they were, they were making a promise, being there for each other, even if everyone thought it wasn't right, no matter what they say…

_Just look over your shoulder, __  
><em>_Just look over your shoulder,_

Both sang, in perfect harmony, looking deep into each other eyes, Blaine moved a bit closer to Kurt's face, a soft blush covered the boy's cheeks.

_I'll be there, always_

The song faded and their lips met in a gentle kiss, and the brown haired boy felt complete, safe, protected, in a whole time he hadn't felt this happy, he forget everything, his hurt bode, the blood and dirt in his clothes, the bruises and cuts, the physical and emotional pain just to enjoy that sweet kiss, those lips and those hands that touched him like if he was the most beautiful thing in the world.

And Blaine knew he was. Kurt was just perfect.


End file.
